


Friends

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [20]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Angst, Awesome Foursome, Callian - Freeform, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Friendship, GxK, JxK, Kate Lives, Kibbs, Lie to NCIS, and we never get anywhere BECAUSE THEY'RE BOTH DAFT AS DOORBELLS, foursomeverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kate's not used to Gill ignoring her calls, and even though it's been a busy, tiring day, it's unusual enough to send her over to Gill's place just to make sure she's okay.</i>
</p><p>Cribs notes for the fandom blind included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenni3penny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenni3penny/gifts).



> who requested this scenario a couple of months ago :) took me a while, but we got there!
> 
> Kate lives!AU. Post LTM canon, playing fast and loose with NCIS canon as it suits me, in a 'verse where Kate is still alive and working for NCIS.
> 
> NCIS folks: Gill and Cal are experts in lie detection, using facial expression (reading emotion), vocal stress analysis and other expertise. The Lightman Group helps various law enforcement agencies and other people when the truth is at stake. 
> 
> LTM folks: Kate and Gibbs are federal agents who work for NCIS, investigating crimes affecting the US Navy or Marines. Kate is ex-Secret Service. Gibbs is a team leader and is reknowned for his gut instincts.

* * *

_**Friends** _

* * *

 

Kate's not used to Gill ignoring her calls, and even though it's been a busy, tiring day, it's unusual enough to send her over to Gill's place just to make sure she's okay.

She starts to apologise for intruding even as Gill opens the door, but her instinct when she sees Gill's face is simply to pull her in for a hug. Gill curls into the embrace like a little kid seeking comfort, and Kate pats her back and holds on tight.

Eventually, Gill draws away. "Sorry," she murmurs.

"For what?"

"I didn't want to pass on my bad mood. I didn't mean for you to worry about me."

Kate shakes her head. "You're my friend, Gill."

Gill smiles. It's watery and unconvincing. "It's just been kind of a shitty day today. But I'm all right."

"Yeah, you look it." Kate gives her an 'are you kidding me right now?' look, and Gill actually laughs damply.

"Okay, I'm not all right." She draws back from the doorway.

Kate takes the hint and comes inside. They end up on Gill's couch, where a blanket nest and a handful of used tissues bears witness to Gill's 'kind of shitty' day.

"Cal?" Kate asks, as they sit down.

"Yep. Isn't it always?" Gill shrugs helplessly. "I mean... he didn't do anything. But that's the point, I suppose. He keeps not doing anything, and I wish he would do... something." She stares off at nothing. "We... we dance around it. We've been dancing around it since we were both still married to other people, since we were both trying to ignore it, and nothing's changed. Even though he and Zoe ended years ago, and I've been divorced for the last two."

She doesn't even sound upset. Her voice is flat and hopeless; it makes Kate's heart hurt worse than if she were angry or in tears. Gill's so good at providing comfort and wisdom, and Kate feels deeply inadequate, wholly unequal to the task.

"I'm sorry."

Gill gives her a wan smile. "It is what it is. Some days I think we'll figure things out eventually, and other days I think I'm fooling myself. And if I could just let go of it and move on... but I can't. He's an idiot and hopeless and he drives me up the wall, but he's my idiot."

Kate chuckles. "The funny thing is, I bet he'd be thrilled if he heard you say he was your idiot."

Gill giggles reluctantly. "He probably would. Silly man. I just wish he'd stop treating me like fine china he doesn't dare touch."

Kate laughs again. It's a painfully accurate description. "I was talking to Gibbs yesterday. And I'm almost sure he's thinking about it, about us. But thinking is all he's doing,  _over_ thinking. I don't know if he's ever going to get past thinking. And I-" She sighs. "You know, it might not work out, but it's driving me crazy knowing we aren't even trying. I'm scared of it, but I'm more scared of never giving it a chance."

Gill nods. "Yes. That's exactly it." She looks down. "I'm glad you get it, but at the same time I'm sorry you understand."

Kate grabs Gill's hand. "Me too, on both counts." She pulls gently, drawing Gill into another hug. She wishes she had the right words to say. Instead, she gently rocks Gill in her arms, strokes soothing little circles against the back of her neck.

Gradually, Gill relaxes. Kate feels her start to shake as she lets go, lets her tears flow, clinging on as she cries. Gill's always the strong one, putting a brave face on things, being the person everyone else leans on, and Kate's touched to be allowed behind the curtain.

Eventually Gill's breathing evens out again, then slowly she sits up. She blinks; her smile is still wobbly and her eyes are shiny with unshed tears, but she looks considerably better than she did when Kate arrived.

Kate wipes at Gill's cheeks with her thumbs, then, at a loss what else to do, leans in and kisses her, slow and soft and tender. She's not Cal, and Gill isn't Gibbs, but she's come to care about Gillian so much, and kissing her says a lot of the things Kate can't seem to put into words.

Time stops. Kate honestly has no idea how long it is until they finally come up for air, but although Gill's face is still damp, she's now smiling wide and genuine. She takes a shuddery breath and opens her eyes. "Thanks, Kate."

They settle back into the couch, and Gill curls into Kate, winds an arm around her waist. "Thank you," she murmurs again.

"You're welcome," Kate whispers, wrapping her own arms around Gill's shoulders. "Gill?"

"Mmhm?"

"Next time you have a shitty day, just... remember I'm around. And I care, and you don't have to be alone. You're my friend. You don't always have to be the strong one, the one who looks after me."

Gill snuggles in closer. "Okay." She nods. "I'll try and remember."

Kate presses a kiss to the top of Gill's head. "I'll remind you."

"Okay." Gill sighs, but it sounds more contented than sad now. "I'm really glad you're my friend, Kate."

Kate smiles into Gill's hair. 'Friend' seems an inadequate description for their relationship, but she doesn't have a better one. "Me too, Gill," she says softly. "Me too."

_~ fin ~_


End file.
